Wendy the Gal
Wendy the Gal is the third castle in Brutal Mario, and also the last level of the Bay. An underwater castle, owned by Wendy. Level overview Once you begin the stage, proceed right to reach a text box describing how to defeat Xan Bie, and an On-Off Switch. Make sure to dodge the Ball 'n' Chains along the way. Once you turn off the switch, the room will be flooded. Use the water to reach the opening in the ceiling earlier in the corridor. Proceed left, dodging more Ball 'n' Chains and go in the door. In the second room, go right, avoiding the Torpedo Teds. Grab one of the Grab Blocks and toss it at the Turn Blocks if you don't have a Cape to obtain a power-up in the other side. Go in the nearby door. In the third room, follow the path, dodging the Chain Chomps' attacks. Turn the switch on to unflood the room, dodge another Chain Chomp and go in the door behind it. Should you get through the Chain Chomp while still retaining a powerup (Big, Fire or Cape), go left to break some Turn Blocks and obtain a 3-Up Moon at the entrance. You'll come to the midpoint. Collect the Feathers and the 1-Up Mushroom if you desire and go in the left door to fight Xan Bie. After fighting Xan Bie, you'll find yourself back at the second room, but the ! Blocks to the right have vanished and the room is unflooded. Go in the door beneath them. In this next room, proceed right, but be careful with the Bowser Statues' lasers and the Thwomps. Go in the door at the end. You'll find, of all things, the Fountain of Dreams. Pass through the wall of ice blocks to the right to find a jellyfish. Collect it and the fountain will start flowing. Go in the door to find Wendy's boss door. Orb Location In the second room, grab one of the Grab Blocks found to the right of the Torpedo Teds and proceed back to the beginning of the room. Use the block to push through the current, then go in the door in the other side. Dragon Coins All Dragon Coins appear next to Wendy's door. Asset Sources Graphics The main stage foreground are the fortress graphics from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, while the background is from the All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3. The ice block graphic is from the All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3 as well, while the Fountain of Dreams is from Kirby Super Star. The Chain Chomps use graphics from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and the Bowser Statues use graphics from the All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3. Music The final boss theme from For the Frog the Bell Tolls plays throughout the level. The Orb room uses Poem For Everyone's Souls from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. The Xan Bie battle uses The Flame and the Arrow from Treasure of the Rudras, while the Wendy battle uses Seven Heroes Battle from Romancing SaGa 2. Names Category:Brutal Mario Category:Bay Category:Levels Category:Castles